November 14, 2017 Smackdown results
The November 14, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 14, 2017 at the Spectrum Center in Charlotte, North Carolina. Summary After being attacked by Kane three weeks ago on Monday Night Raw, General Manager Daniel Bryan returned to SmackDown LIVE with vigor. The four-time World Champion insisted that Raw's recent actions were driven by their fear of SmackDown and their embarrassment over #UnderSiege, and that's why they added Triple H to Team Red at Survivor Series. He assured the WWE Universe that his brand always comes back twice as strong and that they were ready for any counterattack Raw may bring on the final SmackDown LIVE before Survivor Series. Above all, Bryan promised that Team Blue would reign supreme at WWE's fall classic and prove to be the superior show. Bryan then welcomed newly crowned WWE Champion AJ Styles to the ring and opted to act as The Phenomenal One's “advocate” (a la Paul Heyman), making the argument that Universal Champion Brock Lesnar always quits when things get tough and, when The Beast is beaten by Styles in every way possible, he will quit again at Survivor Series and AJ Styles would reign supreme. Styles then acknowledged that he is the underdog, but said he will find a way to triumph over Lesnar and prove, without a doubt, that “The House that AJ Styles Built” was truly the A-show. After weeks of battling Sin Cara on SmackDown LIVE, Baron Corbin used End of Days to overcome his lucha adversary in an explosive United States Title showdown. With the victory, The Lone Wolf solidified that he will go head-to-head against Intercontinental Champion The Miz in a Champion vs. Champion Match at Survivor Series this Sunday in what is sure to be a heated affair, as the two Superstars have been trading shocking insults via social media in recent weeks. Ever since she journeyed into the SmackDown locker room as part of the 2017 Superstar Shake-up, Charlotte Flair's main goal has been to capture the SmackDown Women's Championship. And as she stepped into the ring to battle Natalya in her hometown of Charlotte, N.C., the opportunity to fulfill her quest couldn't have been more natural. Woo! At the height of her hard-fought slugfest against longstanding rival Natalya, Charlotte broke out of the Sharpshooter and, moments later, locked in the excruciating Figure-Eight Leglock to capture the illustrious SmackDown Women's Title by making The Queen of Harts tap. During an in-ring interview after her epic win, Charlotte was focused squarely on her now-established match against Raw Women's Champion Alexa Bliss at Survivor Series, but her heart was with her father. Months after nearly losing Ric Flair to illness, she dedicated her title victory to The Nature Boy, who she thought was watching at home. However, while she was walking back up the ramp, the two-time WWE Hall of Famer surprisingly emerged onto the stage for one of the most emotional moments in SmackDown history, as father and daughter embraced in a championship hug. Prior to Jimmy Uso's match against Chad Gable, he and his brother Jey made it clear that Raw Tag Team Champions Sheamus & Cesaro will not just be stepping into the ring with the SmackDown Tag Team Champions at Survivor Series; they would be stepping into The Uso Penitentiary. Gable & Shelton Benjamin notched a controversial count-out victory last week during their SmackDown Tag Team Championship Match against the Samoan warriors after Gable took out Jey Uso with a savage chopblock, so Jimmy was fired up from the get-go and looking to gain retribution for his twin tonight. The Usos, who will attempt to clear The Bar this Sunday, picked up major Survivor Series momentum when Jimmy overcame his opponent by connecting squarely with a wicked Superkick for the 1-2-3. Before turning their attention to a huge first-time-ever matchup against Sami Zayn & Kevin Owens, The New Day looked to impart the Power of Positivity upon their dream showdown against The Shield this Sunday at Survivor Series, noting that they were far more unified than The Hounds of Justice. The subsequent match pitting Big E & Xavier Woods against Sami Zayn & Kevin Owens began as a knockdown, drag-out slugfest typical of an exciting SmackDown LIVE main event. However, that all changed when The Shield's music suddenly rang through the arena, and the combatants of SmackDown realized that Raw's counterstrike had finally arrived. When The Hounds of Justice surrounded the ring, Zayn and Owens opted to bail, and Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns attacked The New Day. The Usos soon joined the fray, followed by Cesaro and Sheamus, resulting in an out-of-control melee. Meanwhile, the Raw Women's division emerged backstage and delivered a systematic onslaught upon the Team Blue ladies, as Alexa Bliss punctuated the attack with a clubbing blow to Charlotte, her opponent at Survivor Series in a Champion vs. Champion Match. Back in the ring, another wave of Raw Superstars hit the scene, drawing Shane McMahon and a slew of SmackDown Superstars to join the fight, but things went from back to worse for the blue brand when Raw Commissioner Kurt Angle summoned Braun Strowman into the squared circle to help clean house. With SmackDown Superstars laid out in every direction, the Superstars of Raw converged on Shane McMahon. With The Shield holding SmackDown's Commissioner, Angle made it clear to Shane that this counter-siege will be nothing compared to Sunday at Survivor Series. Just to make sure the point was driven home, The Shield wrecked Shane with a Triple Powerbomb, Angle took down his nemesis with a picture-perfect Angle Slam, and The Hounds nearly sent Shane through the canvas with another of their trademark Triple Powerbombs. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Breezango (Fandango & Tyler Breeze) & Tye Dillinger defeated Mike Kanellis & The Colons (Epico & Primo) *Baron Corbin © defeated Sin Cara to retain the WWE United States Championship (8:00) *Charlotte Flair defeated Natalya © to win the WWE Smackdown Women's Championship (12:00) *Jimmy Uso (w/ Jey Uso) defeated Chad Gable (w/ Shelton Benjamin) (7:00) *The New Day (Big E & Xavier Woods) (w/ Kofi Kingston) vs. Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn ended in a no contest Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Daniel Bryan returns & welcomes AJ Styles 11-14-17 SD 1.jpg 11-14-17 SD 2.jpg 11-14-17 SD 3.jpg 11-14-17 SD 4.jpg 11-14-17 SD 5.jpg 11-14-17 SD 6.jpg Baron Corbin vs. Sin Cara 11-14-17 SD 7.jpg 11-14-17 SD 8.jpg 11-14-17 SD 9.jpg 11-14-17 SD 10.jpg 11-14-17 SD 11.jpg 11-14-17 SD 12.jpg Charlotte Flair vs. Natalya 11-14-17 SD 13.jpg 11-14-17 SD 14.jpg 11-14-17 SD 15.jpg 11-14-17 SD 16.jpg 11-14-17 SD 17.jpg 11-14-17 SD 18.jpg Jimmy Uso vs. Chad Gable 11-14-17 SD 19.jpg 11-14-17 SD 20.jpg 11-14-17 SD 21.jpg 11-14-17 SD 22.jpg 11-14-17 SD 23.jpg 11-14-17 SD 24.jpg Raw launches a counter-attack 11-14-17 SD 25.jpg 11-14-17 SD 26.jpg 11-14-17 SD 27.jpg 11-14-17 SD 28.jpg 11-14-17 SD 29.jpg 11-14-17 SD 30.jpg 11-14-17 SD 31.jpg 11-14-17 SD 32.jpg 11-14-17 SD 33.jpg 11-14-17 SD 34.jpg 11-14-17 SD 35.jpg 11-14-17 SD 36.jpg 11-14-17 SD 37.jpg 11-14-17 SD 38.jpg 11-14-17 SD 39.jpg 11-14-17 SD 40.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #952 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #952 at WWE.com * Smackdown #952 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events